


Ember

by HookbackKarkat



Series: You and I [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk and Hal are twins, Hal is human, M/M, Pyro warning, excessive burning of self, theyre about eight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookbackKarkat/pseuds/HookbackKarkat
Summary: There is a beautiful creature, painted in hues of red and orange, crawling across my wall.And it's so, so warm.[Takes place about a month or so before Fragile.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all might wonder why it takes me forever to update. It's because thE SITE FUCKING HATES MOBILE. FUCK.

I am warm, so warm. Comfort is no problem with this beautiful blanket of heat wrapped around me, reminiscent of my other half. I love my brother. It's the first thought that comes to mind as I wake, finding a slight tickle in my throat. Breathing in to cough, it somehow feels much worse after my inhalation. As if I've just breathed in the thick scent of death. A series of harsh coughs wrack my small body, and wake Dirk in the process. While my mind is clouded by confusion, his is apparently crystal clear as he lets out a shrill scream for our mother. No one comes. I'm so very warm and when I open my eyes it hurts. It's so dark, yet so bright at the same time. There's something beautiful spreading across my wall, wilting crayon drawings in its wake. Tendrils brush ever closer to me and even as I struggle to breathe I see myself in that intense orange glow and I smile. All of a sudden Dirk grabs my hand, hauling me out of the bed and I follow him. His fingers have a death grip on mine, but I don't try to push him away. He leads me out the door, away from the orange creature, and the two of us try to navigate the house, see if momma and daddy left in their car. Maybe they're here and they know what's happening. Dirk lets go of my hand to reach up and unlatch the front door, straining his fingers but he can't quite reach. The bright light followed us and I wave at it, smiling again, watching as it gets closer. Dirk seems uninterested, suddenly hauling me onto his shoulders and directing me to the latch. It's so dark up here, and I can't breathe again, but I manage to undo the latch just as the metal starts to get warm. The thing, this beautiful creature is nearly upon us now as Dirk stumbles, letting me get down. I reach to touch it, and it bites me. Pain slashes through my fingers but I see no bite marks, and my curiosity is piqued as the heat increases uncomfortably. I reach out again, let it gnaw at my hand for a moment before Dirk has me by the other arm, dragging me outside. It's still dark but I can breathe, and I can see. Orange glow bathes us as a light creature followed me, clinging to my sleeve and chewing on my arm. I sit down, I can feel myself crying from the pain but I say nothing. This thing is beautiful and I will protect it.


End file.
